Playing With Your Food
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: A collection of predator/prey themed pokémonxpokémon lemons. Rated M for sex.
1. Rattata, Rattata & Liepard

I stalked through the forest, looking for signs of prey and keeping as quiet as possible. I hadn't eaten at all since this morning and hunger had begun creeping up on me like the midday sun was creeping across the azure sky. I smelled the air once again and inhaled the succulent scent of rattata, my favorite. Following the trail, I found a small clearing where a where an unsuspecting, young male rattata was basking himself in what few of the sun's rays managed to make it through the treetops. I lowered my body into the hunter's crouch and inched ever closer to my prey, ready to spring at a moment's notice. I made the mistake of not watching my footing and a twig snapped under paw. The rattata ran quickly off at the sound and I chased after it. I'd be damned if I let this one get away. I pursed him through the trees and just when it looked like I was gonna get my meal, I felt something lift me up high above the ground.

"Wha—Hey! What the hell" I yelled as I struggled in the trap I was stuck in. "Somebody let me down, dammit!"

"Yes!" I heard a voice cheer below. I turned my head to see two male rattata scamper out of the bushes. The elder-looking one was bearing a prideful look on his face and carried an air of youthful obnoxiousness about him. "I told you it would work."

"But what do we do now?" the younger one I was chasing before asked, panting hard and looking uneasy at my presence, as he should be. His friend seemed stumped by the question and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Uh… I have thought that far yet." He admitted.

"You could let me down from here." I ventured.

"How dumb do you think we are?" _Very._ I wanted to say, but I figured it was best not to dig myself deeper into my proverbial hole. A diplomatic approach seemed more fitting.

"Let me down now, you stupid rodents!" I snarled. I assure you, that sounded much friendlier in my head.

"Why should we?" The older rattata asked defiantly, getting bolder every second I was still in his trap.

"Because if I have to chew through this thing to get out, you'll be next!"

"Go ahead and try." He smirked. He must've planned something in case somebody tried such a thing, so I cautiously gripped one of the strands in my teeth but pulled away as a horrible taste assaulted my tongue.

"Arceus, what the hell is that?" I shouted. The younger rattata let out a quiet chuckle while the other one was rolling on the forest floor and laughing his tail off.

"Rotten berries!" He gasped between laughs. I knew something smelled strange. _Great._ I thought to myself. _I bet I got that stuff in my fur now._ I heaved a sigh of resignation. I was at the mercy of my two incompetent captors.

"Fine, what do I have to do to be released from this damn thing?" the two males whispered to each other too quietly for me to decipher what they were saying. Without any warning whatsoever, the two scurried to where the vine holding my prison above the ground was secured and bit through it sending me plummeting back down to earth.

I want to point out now that the myth that a cat always on it's feet is total crap.

I felt myself drop nearly seven-and-a-half feet onto my back with a jarring thud. While I was dazed from the fall, the rattata took more vines and tied each of my limbs to different roots between two trees with the speed of lightning. They're pretty damn fast for such small creatures; I'll give them that. I tried to struggle against my new bindings, but as I did, they got tighter around my wrists and ankles making me stop. The elder rattata climbed onto my chest and sat there with his face mere inches from mine.

"If you want to be released, you have to do us a favor first." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "Understand?" I may have been bigger than him, but something about his tone of voice sent a shiver up my spine. I nodded in affirmation and his grin widened. "Good." He murmured with a flick of his tail. Suddenly, I let out an involuntary gasp as I felt something slimy run across my slit. The rattata straddling my chest got off and I managed to catch a glimpse at what was going on behind him. The younger rodent was in between my legs, licking my womanhood slowly. "You like that, don't you?" he continued coming around to the side of my head, "Well it isn't a free service." I didn't notice until now, but his cock was beginning to grow out of its sheath to a size that was actually impressive given his small stature. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear: "Suck, don't bite, if you know what's good for you." He stood up on his hind legs with his erect member dangling in front of my face. Not wanting to know the consequences of me not cooperating, I reluctantly gave it a hesitant lick. It tasted as musky as it smelled, but something inside me made me want to lick it again and again. Next thing I know, his paws were grasping onto both sides of my head and I was letting him vigorously hump my face while his friend's dick pounded into my pussy with ever increasing speed until he cried out in orgasmic bliss.

"Ah! I-I'm—" His warning came too late as he pulled out and his cock erupted his semen all over my belly. I let out a drawn-out moan at the feeling the male's juices soak into my fur, marking me as his. What really sent me over the edge was the sensation of his tongue running through my tan belly fur as he cleaned his mess, making me cream on his face. His friend on my face finished mere seconds afterward with a loud grunt. I gulped down as much as I could in and the remainder dripped from the corner of my mouth. Dazed by ecstasy, I didn't notice right away when the two cut the vines holding me in place, but I called out to them as they began to scamper off deeper into the woods.

"Wait!" I shouted after them while shakily getting to my paws. The older one turned back in my direction. Just his gaze alone was enough to take the words from my mouth and bring a blush to my face, which I hoped he wouldn't see. "I was wondering if… maybe we could…"

"Do it again?" He asked and I nodded. He looked like he was thinking about it for a moment replying. "Sure. Same place, same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, the makings of a smile growing on my face. "Vines optional, of course."

* * *

Read & Review! Next Chapter: Persian and Deerling!


	2. Deerling, Persian & Persian

I planned to get this out a week ago, but I got distracted. Sorry. I promise the next couple chapters after this will come quickly.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could but I could still feel the two persians chasing me. I tried my best, but I could not keep up with the rest of my herd and I felt my fatigue catching up with me. I looked back to judge the distance between me and the two predators, but I stumbled over my own clumsy hooves and was sent tumbling down end-over-end down a steep hill. When I finally came to a halt, the persians were already on top of me.

"That's a nice catch you made there, sis." One of the felines complimented, placing a paw square on my back so I couldn't escape.

"I sure worked up an appetite, didn't you?" the younger one said, practically whispering it in my ear and doing a damn good job of scaring the hell out of me.

"Why of course." The first one purred in amusement at my distress. "I say we dig in now." They chuckled as the second one moved her jaws closer and closer to my throat. I gulped loudly, clenched my eyes shut and silently begged for it not to hurt as she started licking my neck. I gasped loudly and instinctively flinched when I felt the other persian's tongue touch near my sheath. "What's the matter? Sensitive?" she teased. "Then I wonder how you'll react when I do this." She said before licking my entire sheath from end to end. I shuddered helplessly as she continued to tease me.

"Oh, he'll do perfectly, won't he, sister?" the younger sister asked. I hadn't even noticed that she stopped licking my neck. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't look away. Her eyes gained a pinkish tint and I suddenly felt my inhibitions loosen and my penis started peeking out of my sheath. I immediately knew she was using attract, but I wasn't nearly as scared as I knew I should've been. I had no more control over my body as the elder sister's rough tongue continued up and down my growing length. I felt the paw on my back let up and—against my better judgment, I might add—I rolled over onto my back to give the felines better access to my groin, which seemed to amuse them, for some reason.

"Hmm. you'll make the perfect little toy for us, won't you, pet?" the younger sister purred in my ear, bringing her head down close to mine. "Especially when you're so…" she paused lick at my neck once more, eliciting a moan from me. "…Obedient." Toy? Pet? What did she mean by that? Suddenly, her sibling engulfed most of my erection and started bobbing her head up and down on it, sending jolt of pleasure up my spine. "You're eager to get that thing in you, eh, sis?" the other persian's response was muffled by my dick, but her attempt cast pleasant vibrations over it. "Didn't mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" She joked before staring me in the eye. "Although, that does give me an idea…" she turned around and lowered her rear end until it was just a hair's width away from my snout. "Don't leave me out of the loop here." She ordered. I complied, hoping that if I did what they said, they wouldn't eat me. Upon first lick of her pussy, I was simultaneously met with a taste that was tangy and sweet at the same time and a purr of delight from the persian. Thinking that was what she wanted, I continued to lick at her folds while the blowjob I was getting from her sister started leaving me lightheaded. Soon, I felt the signs of orgasm through my body.

"I'm close!" I grunted. Suddenly, my cum squirted out of me and down the older sister's throat who somehow managed to swallow every bit of it.

"Already?" the younger sibling said disappointedly. Before I could mutter an apology, she interrupted me. "Don't say anything. It's Jordan's fault for being impatient. But if it happens again, we _will_ replace you." _If it happens again…_ At least I know that if I can pleasure the two felines, I would most likely not get eaten. If it weren't for the part where my life was in serious danger, I'd bet this would be the fantasy of many young males around the world.

"You can't argue he tastes spectacular, though." 'Jordan' said. I was at a loss whether to take that as good news about my fate or not.

"He does, does he?" her sister asked.

"Taste for yourself." The two then kissed passionately in front of me, swapping my seed between them. "Ready again? That's some recovery time." The older sister remarked, noticing that the sight had turned me on again. "Your turn, Syria."

"Get up." 'Syria' ordered, lightly kicking me in the side. I did as she said and she turned around and swayed her long tail to the side, revealing her wet, puffy labia to me. "Don't finish too quickly this time." She teased. I lifted myself up on my hind legs and mounted the beige feline. Once properly positioned, I moved forward and slowly entered her. "Don't be so gentle, just fuck me already!" she whined.

"You heard the girl." Jordan said, getting behind me and placing a paw on my rear. "You gotta get rough!" with that, she forcibly pushed me the all the way into her sister, making both of us moan loudly. I pulled halfway out before slamming back all the way in and continued to do so, earning a yowl from the persian below me with each thrust.

"Oh, sweet Arceus!" she groaned, "He feels bigger than he looks." As I continued, her yowls of discomfort quickly became lustful moans and shameless pleas for more. Her legs started shaking until they gave way under her and her front half lowered to where her chest met the ground. From this new position, I had a better angle on her so I could drive my cock into her harder and faster. I was getting close again, but I could tell the persian was closer. My thrusts increased in speed as I did my best to make her cum first but I didn't know I could last. She yowled in pleasure as we came simultaneously. I pulled out and she collapsed, still overcome from the orgasm she had just experienced. I didn't have any time to recover as Jordan laid on her back in font of me.

"My turn now, pet." She said. My dick wasn't back to its full glory yet, so I chose to eat her out instead. I took a few licks of her wet opening, which was very similar in taste to her sister's. "Hmmm…" she murmured in delight. "Looks like you're getting the hang of things pretty quickly. Maybe you're worth more to us than a quick meal after all."

"Uh… Thank you?" I said. I honestly had no idea what else to say to that. As soon as my cock was fully hard again, I lowered myself until our bellies touched and entered her with one strong thrust.

"Ahh!" she moaned as I moved in and out of her. "Yes! Take me!" Her paws met behind my back and held my body even closer to hers as I continued to fuck her. Between her calls, she kissed and licked my forehead in affection. Eventually, my mind started getting hazy and I began feeling fatigued, but I had to make sure the feline under me finished first. Without warning, my cum erupted from me and into her just as she finished. We laid there, me on top of her, panting like we had just run for miles. I was too exhausted too move from my place on Jordan's soft underbelly and I felt sleep creeping up on me. I felt Syria's rough tongue against the back of my neck as she praised me for my services.

"Not bad." She chuckled. "We're _so_ going to keep you as our pet."

* * *

I hope to revisit the deerling/persian pairing sometime in the future in yuri form. Upon writing this, I realized I write more three-ways than I thought. There's nothing wrong with that, of course, but I want to try some one-on-one stuff for a while.

Charizard and Miltank coming up tomorrow or the day after!


	3. Charizard & Miltank

In small farm at the foot of the mountains, a group of bovine pokémon was grazing on a field of lush green grass while under the watchful eyes of the farmer and his trusty arcanine. At the edge of the group, two miltank sisters named Bessie and Betty were exchanging pleasant conversation.

"You're kidding!" Bessie exclaimed upon hearing the news of her sister's antics. "Behind the barn?"

"All night long." Betty confirmed, taking a glance back the tauros who was the subject of their chat and giggled. "So when are you going to look for your mate?"

"Oh I don't know," the older sister said, "none of the males here seem that interesting. I'll bet they all think the same about me."

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a good male soon." The younger sister said, trying to cheer her up. "And if you don't, you could always settle for another girl. Arceus knows Tina's been feeling lonely lately." She added with a chuckle, referring to the farmer's arcanine, the only lesbian pokémon that lived on the farm. Bessie couldn't help but laugh too, but before she could give thanks, said arcanine's bark echoed through the air:

"Heads up! Dragon!" The two looked up at the far-off shape of a dragonite heading towards them quickly. The pokémon in the field ran towards the barn for protection but the dragon-type soon closed the distance and plucked Bessie up off her feet and flew away towards the mountains with her in his arms. As the farm started to shrink below her, the miltank started to plead for her life.

"Please don't—"

"Let me stop you right there." The dragonite interrupted her. "I'm not going to eat you. Your presence has been requested by Prince Drake."

"Prince?" she repeated. "What would a prince want to do with me?" the dragonite shrugged and Bessie took that as a shut up. As they neared the mountains, she started seeing more and more dragon-types flying around. The dragonite finally touched down in front of a charizard sitting atop one of two makeshift thrones built of rocks surrounded by more dragon-types.

"Rayquaza must be shining down on me." The charizard said with a deep voice and a welcoming smile. He waved off the dragonite before introducing himself. "Welcome to my kingdom, Bessie. I am Prince Drake. I trust your flight was enjoyable."

"Why did you bring me here?" Bessie asked. She was getting fearful at the sight of so many dragon-types surrounding her. "Come to think of it, how do you know my name?"

"With my father dead and gone, I'm next in line for the throne, but if I want to be king of my people, I would need an acceptable female to be my queen." The orange dragon said, standing up and extending a clawed hand towards her. "I know it would be terribly forward of me to ask, but, would you be that female?"

"Me?" The miltank was definitely flustered, to say the least, at the charizard's proposal.

"Why, yes." Drake answered. "I've had my eye on you for quite sometime. That's how I came to know your name. I would have come to you before, but such thoughts would've been met with banishment under my father's rule. Should you decline, you will be safely returned to your home." She considered the offer for a moment before she came to her decision.

"Well, I _was_ just telling my sister how uninteresting the males back home were." She said as she took the prince's hand with her small paw. "I certainly hope you're better." The charizard chuckled loudly.

"Excellent! Tonight, we shall have a feast in honor of our new queen." He announced. Cheers sounded around the throne as the prince dropped down to one knee and kissed the paw of his maiden.

That night, Bessie occupied the second throne as a selection of the rare and tasty berries that grew around the nearby spring of fresh water was laid out before her. The feast was lit by a large fire in the center as some pokémon danced gaily along with the flames.

"I just remembered." The miltank whispered to her new mate. "My sister must be devastated about me. Could you send someone to tell her I'm fine?" Drake nodded and summoned a dragonair to his side. He whispered his request to the serpent who then left to send the message. The feast soon ended with a crowning ceremony to make his kingship official. Afterward, the new king and queen retired to their private cave filled with pillows and quilts, each with it's own story as to how it came into Drake's ancestors' possession. They lied on top of the pile and kissed each other deeply. Hesitantly, Bessie pulled away from the kiss, making Drake frown.

"Is something wrong, milady?" he asked sincerely.

"Before we make our relationship as official as your kingship," the miltank started, "I want you to promise me you'll be careful and take it easy." The fire- and dragon-type held her close and whispered into her ear.

"Of course, my love. I would never do anything that might hurt you." They kissed once more before Bessie noticed the dragon's rather large member making it's way out of his slit, Bessie moved lower down her lover's body until she was face-to-tip to his piece. She gripped the shaft in her paw and started pumping, marveling in his sheer size as it grew to almost half as big as she was.

"Wow." She murmured in amazement. "You really are more interesting than the males back home." She took the first five-and-a-half inches in her mouth and ran her paws along the rest. The feeling of the female deepthroating him was heaven to him. He had fantasized about this since he first laid eyes on her from afar, but now she was with him in his home. His pleasure was rising more and more until, with a loud groan, his essence erupted out of him and down Bessie's throat. She swallowed as much as she could and the rest dribbled out of her maw.

"Sorry about the mess." He panted. When Bessie was done cleaning the excess off her paws and his cock, she laid back and spread her legs.

"Take me, my king." She said seductively.

"Tell me if I go too far." He said and she nodded. Drake positioned himself carefully and slowly entered his mate. He managed to get the first twelve inches in her before slowly sliding it out and back in. The king's actions soon picked up speed and with every thrust he made into her, she let out a loud moan. Having that much moving in and out of her was putting her in total ecstasy. She knew she was close and she could tell the dragon was as well.

"Cum inside me." She whispered in his ear. "I want to bear your little prince." After she said that, they both screamed to the heavens in bliss as they finished at the same time.

"How was that, milady?" Drake panted.

"Better than I ever could've hoped, my love." Bessie returned before the two of them drifted off to sleep on the soft quilts and pillows that lined the cave.

* * *

I broke a record with this one. I had thought of, and typed this up in one sitting, which I've never done before.

Mightyena & Flaffy next!


	4. Flaffy & Mightyena

Q&A Time:

PokeCuties2292:  
Q: Could you do a Female Jigglypuff x Male Houndour or a Female Buneary x a Male Purrugly? If you have to have a 3sum then u can just add an extra of one, but could you please consider these suggestions?

A: Actually, the fact that the last two were threesomes was totally a coincidence. Right now I'm trying not to do any more of those for a while. Jigglypuff and Houndour? I honesty have no idea what animal a jigglypuff is supposed to be exactly so probably not. Buneary and Purrugly? Maybe. I'll put that one on the list and see what happens.

Zombrya:  
Q: Heatmor and Durant have predator and prey relationship so why not Female Heatmor and a Male Durant also how about a chapter in which a female Pidgey offers herself to a Male Sneasel in order to save her eggs.

A: Heatmor and Durant will be kinda hard for me because I'm not sure how good I'd be at insect-like male pokémon but if I do write about that pairing, I might make Heatmor the male and Durant the female for ease of writing, if you don't mind. I do like the Pidgey and Sneasel pairing, though. I was already thinking of a pairing a pidgey with a luxio, but I had no idea how to set up the plot for it. Your idea is much better.

So far the current queue holds (M&F and in no particular order of completion):

Arbok & Raichu  
Zebstrika & Feraligatr  
Dewgong & Garchomp  
Heracross & Bayleef  
Noctowl & Emolga  
Sneasel & Pidgey  
Purrugly & Buneary (?)  
Heatmor & Durant (?)

I thought of a Shellder & Buizel pairing and an Ursaring & Magikarp pairing in passing, but I honestly don't know how they would work.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, a lone flaffy snuck away from the rest of his flock and hopped the fence that separated his farm from the forest beyond. He trekked through the trees for half an hour until he came upon a beautiful clearing where water fell from a cliff down into a small pool before the current led away downstream, deeper into the forest. Light from the full moon above reflected off the water and cast dancing lights on the rock wall moving to tune of falling water. The flaffy sat on the shore and silently marveled at the scene in front of him.

Behind him, a dark-gray furred canine quietly crept from the bushes. She moved ever closer to the flaffy as noiselessly she could until she was in range to pounce. The electric-type turned just in time to see the mightyena just as she closed the distance between them and leapt at him and pinned him down on his back. The biting and mauling that would normally accompany a meeting of the two species didn't take place. However, the female just stared down at the male beneath her paws while her tail slowly swayed from side to side in amusement.

"You're late." She teased.

"Sorry." The flaffy apologized. "It took longer than I thought for the others to fall asleep. I missed you, Lupe."

"I missed you too, Andrew." Lupe said in a softer tone, burying her muzzle in his thick, soft wool. "My dad would kill you if he saw us together."

"It would be worth it just to gaze into your pretty yellow eyes one more time." Andrew murmured. He wrapped his arms around his secret lover's back and absentmindedly ran his paws through her dark fur. "If I could, I'd freeze time so this moment could last forever."

"I would too." She replied. She paused to drink in the pleasant scent radiating off his body before continuing. "I wish we could just leave it all behind."

"We could." The flaffy told her. "You could leave your pack, could leave my flock, and we'd both be long gone by sunrise."

"No we can't." The mightyena stopped him. She got up off of him and turned away from him in an attempt to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "My father would stop at nothing to find me if I left."

"I can protect you." Andrew started but Lupe cut him off.

"It's not my safety I'm worried about!" She snapped. Undaunted by her sudden outburst, Andrew comfortingly embraced her to calm her down.

"You know I would gladly fight Arceus himself if it meant being with you." He whispered. "That goes double for your dad." The canine sighed and weighed her option carefully before responding.

"Okay… but not tonight." She replied. Andrew's eyes lit up with elation at her answer. "Let's give each other one last day to say our goodbye and get our affairs in order and tomorrow night, we'll meet back here and follow this stream south as far as it goes and then some. We'd disappear before sunrise like you said. Deal?" Andrew was too happy to say anything, so he just pulled her closer and their lips met in an awkward, yet practiced kiss.

"You'll see, Lupe. I swear I'll do everything I can to provide for you." He vowed.

"And our kits." The mightyena added.

"Yes, them too." The electric-type amended before the shared another loving kiss. The intensifying glow from the jewel on Andrew's tail reflected the passion he was feeling for his mate. When they broke the kiss for some much needed air, he added, "We should probably get to making them first, shall we?"

"You sexy mind-reader." Lupe growled seductively. The flaffy laid her on her back and started trailing kisses from her face and neck down her furry chest and belly until he got her puffy vulva, already moist with her excitement. "Ah!" the mightyena gasped when she felt her lover's tongue prod her lower lips. "Andrew, wait." She stopped him. She twisted her body around with the finesse more expected of a feline than a canine to where her muzzle was less than an inch from the flaffy's growing erection. "I want to please you too."

"Well, I wont stop you." Andrew chuckled, even though she didn't need his permission to continue. Lupe ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and swirled it around the tip before taking all of it in her maw. Andrew moaned as she bobbed her head on his meat and went back eating out his mate. Every time he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine, causing her to moan around his manhood and the vibrations from her vocalizations added to his enjoyment as well. Before long, they both felt themselves nearing their limits from their bout of mutual pleasure. "I'm close!" Andrew warned her.

"Me too!" She replied as best she could with a dick in her mouth. Just then, Lupe climaxed and her fluids flooded the flaffy's mouth. The taste sent him over the edge and made him release his seed in her maw. They each swallowed all that was given to them and passionately kissed once again, enjoying their tastes as they mingled with each other. They lay face-to-face and Andrew lined up his quickly re-hardening member with his lover's pussy.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Since the day we met." Lupe responded. The electric-type pushed his penis all the way into the mightyena's cunt before pulling part way out and thrusting back in. he continued to rut the dark-type with ever-increasing speed while her head tilted back and her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth as bliss clouded her senses. "Oh, yes!" she moaned, "Harder! Take me harder!"

"As you wish." Andrew grunted in reply. He started putting more power in his motions, earning louder moans from Lupe.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like the bitch I am!" She shouted. Against her wishes, Andrew stopped and pulled completely out of her. "Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"You didn't say please." Her mate growled playfully. She was in no mood for games and was eager to have his dick in her again.

"Please, Andrew!" she begged, "I need more! I'll do anything, just please use my body like a common slut!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." The flaffy said before turning her over onto her paws and mounting her like another mightyena would. She raised her rear end and moved her tail out of the way, giving him better access to do her as he pleased. She howled in ecstasy as his powerful hips into her again and again.

"Arceus, Andrew, I'm so close!" she howled. "I want you to cum inside me! Please mark me as yours forever!" as if her plea unlocked some inner beast within Andrew, the electric-type's thrusts started getting faster and faster until the two lovers reached their orgasms simultaneously and screamed their love for each other to the heavens before collapsing beside each other on the forest floor. They cleaned the other's genitals, earning one final orgasm each and then laid beside each other. "That was wonderful." Lupe panted, still coming down from her sexual high.

"I'll say." Andrew agreed. The first light of the early morning sun began to break over the treetops as they prepared to part ways one final time before their journey. "Get your rest. We'll leave tonight," He said, "just you, me and our kits."

* * *

Another one typed up in one sitting! Well, It took me a night and a half to write it, but still…

The next pairing will be a surprise because I've got a bunch of ideas half done and I don't know which one I'll finish first. If you golt ideas, comment and let me know.


	5. Blaziken & Ninetales

Fret not, dear readers! For I have returned with more of _Playing With Your Food_! I hope you guys haven't waited too long for this.

* * *

Red eyes stared out ominously from the forest surrounding a human farm, focused on a seemingly unguarded henhouse. "My young will be well-fed tonight." The owner mused as her vulpine form slowly slinked out of the undergrowth towards the henhouse, her nine tails trailing behind her. She neared the wooden structure, warily checking to see if anyone was around to see her. When she was sure no one had noticed her, she squeezed herself into a hole in the wall just big enough for her. Halfway in, she yelped as she felt something grab her by her tails and roughly pull her back out.

"Thought you could get past me, did ya?" A gruff voice asked through a grinning beak. "I thought you would've at least said 'hello' to me first." The ninetales inwardly cursed herself for getting caught.

"Tug on my tails again and I'll have your soul cursed for millennia." She spat, snatching her appendages from the fire-type's grasp.

"Come on. I already know the whole curse shtick is B.S." The blaziken rolled his eyes as a two young torchic came out though the hole the ninetales had just tried to enter.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" They chirped as they played around the ninetales. "We missed you." The female said. "Did you bring us anything from the forest?" her brother interjected.

"I missed you too, little ones." The ninetales cooed to her kin. "And as a matter of fact, I did bring something. Watch closely." She instructed. She brought her tails around to rest in front of her forelegs for a second before they swished back behind her back. "Voila." She said, amused at the amazement that shone in eyes of the torchic pair as they stared awestruck at the three pecha berries that had appeared at the ninetales paws.

"Wow! Thanks mama!" The male chick thanked his mother before he and his sister began digging into the fruit.

"You got to tell me how you do that, Vix." The blaziken said. The ninetales craned her neck to reply to her mate, who was sitting behind her.

"A magician never reveals her secrets, Ken. You know that." She remarked, nudging the third berry towards him with a paw. "The third one's for you, you know."

"I've already eaten. Besides, I don't know where you hid that." Ken declined. Vix was about to make a remark on how she thought it couldn't be worse than the stale-tasting feed the humans gave him, but decided against it. "So how are things in the forest, Vix?" He asked.

"Eh, same old, same old." She told him. "Some interesting rumors here, a wandering human there. It's been pretty boring lately, to be honest. What about here?"

"One of the farmer's flaffy went missing sometime over the weekend." Ken said. "Andrew, I think his name was."

"Oh? Word in the woods is the daughter of the alpha of a mightyena pack ran off with a flaffy around that time." She chuckled to herself before continuing. "I know this one hoothoot who said she could see them going at it like lopunny from her nest. According to her, it was the most romantic sight she ever saw." Vix sighed contentedly and looked at her mate with affection. "Remember our first time?"

"How could I not?" Ken replied nostalgically while scratching behind her ears lovingly. "The cool summer night air, the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees, the soft feel of your fur, you constantly reminding me to get off of your tails." He ended with a chuckle and Vix prodded him in the ribs.

"That's not funny!" She scolded him; even though she was starting to have a fit of giggles herself. When the laughter faded away, she cast him a knowing glance. "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Kids, why don't you go play with the mareep by the barn?" Ken suggested to the torchic duo as they finished their meal. "Mommy and Daddy need some alone time."

"Okay." Their son chirped, unaware of the true meaning of his father's words, before turning to his sister. "Race you to the barn!" As the two ran off, the happy couple locked lips with beak just as passionately as they did night their children were conceived. The blaziken's sharp talons glided delicately along the silky fur on his lover's side to rest on her rump. Vix nodded to show her consent for Ken to continue and he started tracing the ninetales' slit with a claw.

"Ooh, baby!" She moaned, breaking the kiss between her and her mate when his digit dipped into her cunny and began to piston in and out of her slowly. She began thrusting back to meet his claw as it went in. The ninetales' eyes were screwed shut with bliss as Ken repeatedly applied pressure to her G-spot and edged her closer to her release. "Oh, god!" The ninetales moaned as she came on his claw, soaking it in her bodily fluids.

Eager to return the favor, she turned around and started using her tongue to lap at Ken's stiffening erection to give him the same pleasure he gave her. Vix's long and wide tongue danced along Ken's length as she slipped it into her maw. Despite the shape of the female's muzzle, she gave magnificent blowjobs. It didn't last for long, before Vix released Ken's rod from the confines of her hot mouth and she positioned her moist pussy over her mate's erection with both of her paws on his shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked. The ninetales responded by nodding before impaling herself down onto him. Ken moaned at the unexpected tightness that enveloped his dick. "You're tighter than I remember." He grunted.

"I aim to please." Vix replied, lifting her body slowly up off her mate's cock until just the tip was in before slamming herself back down, sending jolts of pleasure up both lovers' spines. Ken's paws on Vix's hips helped to lift her up between each drop and drive her down onto him with such power that eventually, her legs stopped working altogether and she let the blaziken bounce her on his length while she craned her neck back and her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth in bliss.

Their pace continued to gain speed as their pleasure began to rise to the boiling point. Not wanting to finish too soon and end their fun early, Ken lifted his mate off of his dick and placed her down on all fours with her front low and her rear up in the air. Vix gasped when she felt the blaziken's beak against her moist opening and his tongue pleasure her from the inside. The ninetales panted loudly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the slimy appendage inside of her.

Just as Vix was about to cum a second time, Ken stopped eating her out and got onto his knees behind her and lined up his stiff member with her moist pussy. The blaziken was in to the hilt on the first thrust. Ken humped the vulpine female with all he had, but he knew he wouldn't last too long.

Vix came first a couple minutes later, howling her pleasure aloud. Her inner walls constricted her lover's dick and with one final thrust, Ken's balls released their contents into Vix's womb. After several ropes of cum painted the ninetales's insides white, he pulled out and held his lover close him as they cuddled.

"You've still got it, babe." Vix sighed contentedly. After a small pause she asked her mate, "Have you thought of having more kits?"

"Maybe a little." Ken admitted. "I've kinda thought more about how fun making them would be."

"Well that works out well for the both of us: You screw me senseless and I get more kits." Vix chuckled. "What do you say we keep trying for 'em?" Ken was about to reply when their daughter called.

"Mama! He pushed me!" The torchic whined.

"Did not!" Her brother denied.

"I guess that'll have to wait." Ken quipped. Vix gave him a quick peck on he cheek before leaving to care for the young she currently had, not knowing a second litter was on the way.

* * *

Can ninetales and blaziken even breed in-game? I'm too lazy to find out for myself but if it's true, then that gives new meaning to the phrase "a fox in the henhouse."


	6. Glameow & Buneary

I realized that all the previous chapters started off with an intro where it looks like the predator species is about to have a snack and while it made sense at first, it's starting to get a little old if you ask me. That's why I tried something slightly different this time. If you prefer the usual way I do things and want me to keep it that way, comment and let me know.

Also, this is a request from Zombrya. Sorry for the wait, buddy.

* * *

In a dance studio in downtown Hearthome, a glameow was teaching a group of younger pokémon dance moves for an upcoming contest the following weekend. The lesson went by with relatively few problems, but when a bonsly kept tripping over his feet, the gray-furred pokémon had had enough.

"No! No! No!" The glameow shouted at his students, stamping a paw on the ground angrily. "Can't any of you keep a decent beat for more than five seconds?"

"Aw, lay off 'em, Percy!" A buneary called as she hopped into the studio and over to the feline instructor. "They're still young, you know."

"The contest is in two days, Gabrielle." Percival pointed out sternly. "I don't know how any of them can be ready in time when they all have the sense of rhythm of a drunken snorlax?"

"Must we bring your mother into this?" the lupine pokémon remarked. The fur on Percival's neck bristled in anger, which was only made worse when he heard his students giggling behind his back.

"Why are you still just standing there? Keep practicing!" He ordered before turning back to Gabrielle. "I seem to remember that the only dances _your_ mother knew involve either a pole or some pokémon's lap." The feline retorted, earning a death glare the female. "Why are you interrupting my class, anyway?"

"I just wanted to see if you're competing Saturday." She said. "I need to know if I need to make space on my trophy shelf."

"Oh, please." Percy scoffed, "When I win, I'll beat you so badly, you won't know what happened."

"The usual wager then?" She asked.

"Of course," he agreed, "and I expect you to pay up when the time comes."

* * *

After a tough contest against experienced competition and a musical number by Percival's students during the intermission, the contestants and their trainers lined up for the awards ceremony as the announcer broadcasted the results of month's of training on the part of all the pokémon who made it to the finals round. "The runner-up and winner of five-hundred dollars is… Sparky and his owner, Ryan Miller!" Gabrielle watched the little shinx cheer at the sound of his name.

She remembered watching Sparky's act. She'll admit to being impressed and the young male's adeptness at using the moves charge and discharge to create simple polygonal shapes around him with electricity, but that seemed to be the only thing he could really do. The buneary was pulled from her thoughts as the announcer continued. "And the winner of the 2012 Hearthome City Invitational Pokémon Contest is…" She paused to open the envelope she was given.

"Get ready to pay up, loser." Gabrielle whispered to Percy, who turned his head with a scoff.

"Percival and his trainer, Jesse Novak!" The human announced, earning cheers from the crowd while catching the lupine pokémon by surprise.

"You were saying?" the feline sneered as one of the judges went to give him the ribbon. Gabrielle glared daggers at him when her human kneeled down to pick her up.

"Better luck next time, Gabby." She said. "I still think you did brilliant." _Yeah,_ Gabrielle thought, _but I still lost._

* * *

While the humans chatted amongst themselves at the after party, Gabrielle snuck away to a broom closet in an empty hallway where Percy was waiting with a grin and a triumphant look. "You're late." He meowed. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to uphold your end of the bet."

"I'm here, aren't I?" the buneary replied curtly, noticing the feline was still wearing the first place ribbon he won earlier. "Must you wear that?" she asked.

"Why, of course. I did win, after all." He reminded her. "If I didn't wear this, I'd be disrespecting the wisdom of the judges and—"

"Yes, yes, you're a pretentious ass. I get the point." the female interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Can we just get this over with already?" Percy shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk. That attitude is why you can't find a mate of your own, you know." He sighed. "But I digress. Feel free to start when ready." He said, gesturing to the pink flesh poking out of his sheath. The female lowered herself down onto her knees and ran her tongue over his tip, making him purr. When his feline member was fully erect, she kissed the tip before taking all of it into her mouth.

Gabrielle bobbed her head up and down on the organ in her maw. She ran her tongue along the underside of Percival's length on it's way in before pulling herself off of it until just the tip was nestled between her lips where she sucked on it then lowered her head back down to continue the cycle.

Percival, however, was slowly growing impatient with the female's slow pace, so the feline wrapped his forelegs around her torso and started thrusting roughly into her open maw. There was nothing she could really do at this point but brace herself against the strength of the glameow's surprisingly powerful hips as he humped her face. All she could see was his gray belly fur as he drove his cock in and out of her mouth. This went on for a few minutes before Percival yowled and his balls released his seed. Gabrielle sputtered and coughed as Percy's cum spurted out of his body and down her throat without any warning.

"Enjoying the bitter taste of defeat?" Percy gloated.

"I thought a gentleman was supposed to give a warning first." She finally muttered after swallowing his load. Percy acted as if he hadn't heard her and signaled with a paw for her to turn around. "That ribbon makes you look gayer than usual." She insulted him before getting down onto all fours in front of him.

"You're just jealous." He retorted as his forepaws slipped around the buneary's waist and his prick poked at her folds.

"Up yours, Percy." She snapped.

"No, Gabrielle. Up _yours_." He grunted as he thrusted into the female's pussy, making her moan involuntarily. Percival began rutting the lupine female like he was some feral, horny mightyena and she was a bitch in heat. Gabrielle's body was rocked back and forth by his movements and she was already starting leak her juices out onto the floor.

"Come on, Percy." She moaned. "I know you can do better than this." She was enjoying herself greatly as the glameow made her his bitch, though she'd never let him know that.

"Be careful what you wish for." Percival grunted, moving faster at the female's request. The buneary tried unsuccessfully to stifle her cries of carnal joy as bubbles of delight welled up inside of her, threatening to burst at any moment. The female's moans and whines of pleasure were music to the feline's ears. "You like being made a slut like this, don't you?" He growled into her ear lustfully, repeating himself when she didn't respond and adding a bite to her ear for good measure. "Don't you?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed, thankful that Percival chose a location away from any humans that could hear them. "Harder! Harder!" Percival obliged her pleas. His hips were now moving at lighting fast speeds to accommodate his friend but he could feel himself nearing his limit. Soon the two came together, but the feline pulled out at the last second and covered Gabrielle's rear in a fresh coat of his cum. Gabrielle collapsed in a puddle of their bodily fluids, her legs too weak to hold her up any longer.

"Well, I better get going. I wouldn't want to make my human worry." Percy said. As long as Gabrielle knew him, he never referred to Jesse as his 'trainer,' only as his 'human.' "You should clean yourself up and do the same." He turned to leave before the buneary stopped him.

"Hey," She called as he was about to open the door, "I will beat you next time."

"Heh, good luck." Percival scoffed with a sneer as he left.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait between updates, guys, but I've been totally swamped since I started my break: I got my GED, turned eighteen, and I've been looking for a job. Because of all that, I've been kind of distracted; so don't expect more than three or four updates to PWYF this time around.


	7. Ursaring & MagikarpShellder & Buizel

I know I previously said that I wouldn't be able to write either of these pairings because they'd be too short, but then I got the idea to put them together as a two-in-one chapter. So enjoy this (mostly oral) chapter.

* * *

All was peaceful within the borders of the Sinnoh National Nature Preserve. A mother furret watched her kits as they played together, a flock of starly all took flight at once to begin their journey south, and the leaves were changing color to match rising sun. However, not all inhabitants of the nature preserve were as ready to welcome the growing signs of fall as others.

Aerith, a young buizel getting ready for her first winter away from her mother had been putting off storing food until now and she had less than three months to gather enough food to last her the four-month-long harsh winter the region was known for. She followed the river downstream, hoping to find something that would stay edible during the winter. In her search for food, she came across a bend in the river where a large, brown-furred pokémon was lounging languidly in the water.

"Looking for something?" He asked, taking note of her hurried attitude.

"Huh?" She asked. In her desperation, she didn't notice the ursaring until he said something. "Oh, uh, sorry sir. I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta hurry and stock up for the winter."

"You're gonna run yourself ragged with all that scurrying about." He advised. "The food ain't going anywhere." She was about to respond with a comment on how, unlike him, she wasn't going to sleep through most of the winter months, however she held that thought in the hopes of staying polite. "The name's Barrett." The ursaring introduced himself. "You need to learn to relax once in a while."

"Aerith." She replied in kind. "Thanks, but I can't. I really need to gather food for the winter."

"The food's not going anywhere. You've got time to relax for a minute." Barrett said. The buizel looked unsure. "Come on, you can even have the shallow end." The ursine pokémon offered, gesturing to the opposite bank.

"Well, I guess I should take a break for a moment." Aerith supposed. She lowered her body into the river and sighed contentedly at feeling of the current as it flowed through her fur. Unbeknownst to her, the buizel had just sat down right in front of a sleeping shellder. The mollusk awoke when she disturbed the silt around it and when his shell opened to see what had roused him from his slumber, his long tongue lolled out and brushed against something foreign to him, yet tasted somewhat pleasant.

Aerith stifled a gasp when she felt something slimy on her nethers. Whatever it was, it kept rubbing against her lower lips and it was starting to feel really good. _Much better than my right paw._ She thought.

"Is something up?" Barrett asked, snapping the water-type out of her daze.

"Uh, no, no, just… something brushed past my paw in the water." She lied. "It just surprised me is all." The male shrugged and went back to minding his own business. The licking hadn't stopped while Aerith misled the ursaring. If anything, it's tempo increased as the shellder really enjoyed the taste of her fluids as they escaped out of her snatch. The mollusk's appendage slipped inside of the female and wiggled about inside of her, hitting her G-spot repeatedly and making her writhe in delight. Aerith tried her best not to let it show to the ursaring, but she was experiencing the time of her life.

Barrett eyed the buizel curiously. _What the hell is up with her?_ He asked himself as the water-type began squirming. _Is she… masturbating? Impossible. Her paws are still above the water. Unless…_ Barrett remembered the stories he had heard of female buizel and floatzel finding self-gratification by massaging their vaginas with their tails. He had never seen something like that before, let alone had it happen ten feet from where he was sitting. _I know I told her to relax, but this ridiculous._ Barrett thought as his pink flesh began peeking out of its furry sheath at the sight of the young female pleasuring herself. _Though, truth be told, it _is_ kind of hot._

Just downstream, a magikarp swam as fast as she could to try and get to the spawning grounds upriver before the mating season was over. She was already a day behind everyone else, and it seemed impossible for her to catch up. She did all she could to swim faster, but she didn't look where she was going and ran face-first into the crotch of a well-endowed ursaring.

Barrett was caught by surprise when he felt a mouth on his dick. Discretely, he reached under the water and found the magikarp that had just accidentally deepthroated him trying to get his cock out of her mouth. Barrett stopped it and held on to it, forcing her back down on him. The fish-like pokémon's mouth was unexpectedly warm and her tongue inadvertently danced against his cock while she tried to struggle free, only adding to the male's enjoyment as his length moved in and out of her orifice.

Aerith squeaked loudly, no longer able to keep quiet while she was being eaten out by the shellder and she started to not care if Barrett heard her. She grinded her cunny against the mollusk's comically oversized appendage as she felt her orgasm draw ever closer. The water-type's breath came in short gasps as she neared her climax. Her vision was filled with bright colors erupting before her, even thought her eyes were clenched shut. Suddenly, the floodgates holding back the buizel's ecstasy opened and her inner walls constricted the shellder's tongue, making him pull out in surprise.

The speed of Barrett's thrusts into his newly acquired sex slave's mouth continued to rise as he began experiencing the same sensations Aerith was feeling. The magikarp didn't know what was happening to her, but after a minute or so, she ceased fighting the large male, though she kept up licking the underside of his shaft, knowing that he'd most likely release her as soon as he got what he wanted. It was a little-known fact that this kind of thing happened to magikarp more often than one would guess. Shortly after Aerith found her orgasm, Barrett also came into the magikarp's mouth with a loud grunt before casting her aside.

He locked eyes with Aerith for a few seconds, the both of them panting audibly and overcome with a newfound lust, before the ursaring waded over to the buizel and picked her up and brought the smaller pokémon into a heated kiss. The ursaring and buizel made out until the sun started setting then left together, leaving the other two pokémon wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

I sure as _shell_ don't smell anything _fishy_ about this ending. *Shot*


	8. Sneasel & Pidgeotto

My sincerest apologies for taking so long to write this and how short it is, but the original file got corrupted, I got heavily distracted by porn and other stories I was writing, then there was college, and then long bouts of utter laziness that have no real excuse for. Since it took so long to write this, I have forgotten who requested this and the internet is down at the time of typing, so whomever you are good sir, I hope you don't hate me for this.

* * *

My sharp claws scored the bark of the oak tree as I climbed in search of my next meal. The fresh springtime leaves hid me from any cautious eyes above. Through the leaves, I spied an unattended nest and the subtle scent of tasty eggs filled my nostrils. I climbed further upward until I was level with the nest and I could see my meal inside: a pair plump pidgey eggs. The perfect meal for a sneasel like me. With no parents nearby to interrupt my snack, I knew I just had to go for it. Carefully, so I wouldn't fall ten feet to the ground below, I made my way along the wide tree branch until I reached the nest. It was a big nest, which was a sign that it was probably occupied by something about as big as a pidgeot and since I valued my own life too much, I didn't want to experience a run-in with one of those so I had to grab the eggs and get out before I was spotted.

"Hey, you!" a female voice shouted. _Too late,_ I thought. "Stop!" I looked in the direction of the incoming avian creature and saw that it was a pidgeotto, rather than its evolved form. Not as big a threat to my wellbeing, but still a problem nonetheless. The flying-type landed in between her eggs and I and looked at pleadingly. "Please don't take my eggs!" she begged, "They're all I have left after my mate died. I'll do anything, just please don't take them." I sighed, not having the patience to deal with her sob story.

"My condolences about your mate, miss," I began, "but you can make more eggs. There's only one of me and I need to eat before that number drops down to zero, so step aside or I'll be spending the afternoon picking feathers from my teeth."

"No, please don't! I'll do anything you want just please spare my eggs!"

"Look, what could you possibly have that I want that ain't round, brown and tasty?" I asked.

"I'll… I'll…" she hesitated before she sighed in defeat, "I'll let you… do me."

"Seriously?" I blurted out in disbelief, my brow raised in surprise from the female's offer. I studied her brown eyes for any signs of deceit or trickery, but only found a look of conviction and desperation. "You're really going to go through with this, aren't you?" I asked.

"I would do anything for the safety of my young." She vowed, turning around and raising her rear end high to show me how serious she was. I looked down and saw that my penis had already made the decision for me as it was now out of my sheath and growing hard.

"Alright then, little birdy." I began, kneeling behind her and lining up my erection with the pidgeotto's slit. "Since I'm such a good guy, I can't refuse the pleas of a damsel in _distress_." With that last word, I thrust into the female, making her scream at the feeling of having my entire length of my shaft pushed in to her at once. She wasn't a tight as a girl her size would be, so I assumed her mate was a pidgeot or at least something as big as one. While not as tight as the vice grip-like cunny of the female meowth I had under me the night before, the pidgeotto was still a snug fit, seemingly made just for me. I pulled partway out before ramming myself back in, this time earning a shaky moan. Each moan she uttered as I thrust into her was a boost to my ego and incentive for me to continue and try to coax more sounds out of the flying-type.

"Ahh… Oh A-Arceus…" She muttered under her breath. She said more but she spoke so softly, I had to strain my ears to make it out. "Oh, A-Ace…" Ace? Who the hell is Ace? Is she really trying to pretend she's being fucked by her old mate? Not on my watch! I was going to make sure she remembered me.

"Say my name, bitch!" I growled in her ear, "Say 'harder, Fang! Fuck me harder!' Say it!"

"Ah! Harder, Fang! Fuck me harder!" the pidgeotto obeyed. _That's more like it_, I thought. I made her keep moaning my name like a delcatty in heat as I continued to hump her for several minutes until the familiar feeling in my loins told me I was close to crossing the proverbial finish line, so I thrusted all the way into the female and let loose, shooting enough ropes of cum into her for some of it to leak out and drip down to the floor of the nest below. After I had filled her with cum, I pulled out and flipped the flying-type over onto her back before pinning her wings down. I grinned wickedly while she panicked.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "I gave you want so let me go!"

"No, that was payment for _one_ egg." I corrected. "If you want to keep the other one, sit back and shut up." I drove my still-rigid cock into the pidgeotto and started screwing her again, this time in the missionary style. By now, her walls were slick with a combination of our bodily fluids, so that made the way in and out a lot easier. Before long, the trees were alive with the sounds of me and the pidgeot in the throes of wild fucking as her cries echoed through the forest. Fifteen minutes of hard rutting later, her moans evolved into wild screams before she wrapped her wings around my upper body and screamed as she came hard around my dick, covering my crotch in her cum. I hilted into the flying-type as I emptied my second load into her a couple seconds afterward. For a moment, we were just lying there, panting from exertion. I grunted as I picked myself up before leaving. "As fun as that was, little birdy, I'm afraid I have to leave. Places to go, eggs to eat; you understand. See you around." The pidgeotto could do nothing but glare pitifully at me as I climbed back down the oak tree and continued my search for a meal.

* * *

A few months later, I climbed another oak tree, not knowing it was the same one where that one pidgeotto whored herself out to me so I wouldn't eat her eggs. The only thing I cared about at the time was getting fed and the scent of tasty eggs on the branch above was driving me crazy. When I made it to the nest, I peered inside and saw a single dark-colored egg, maybe that of a swellow. Suddenly the egg started to hatch just as I reached for it. I watched as the eggshell broke and when I saw a small, black-furred sneasel kit being born into the world, I was so surprised I nearly fell out of the tree.


End file.
